Federation
The Democratic Federation of the Americas later known as the People's Federation of Smithland '('PFS), or just the Federation is a supranational political, economic and military union that arises in the alternate Cold War. The capital of the Federation is Havana, Cuba. It serves as the main rival to the United States of America (later known as New America in the near future) during the alternate Cold War (replacing the Soviet Union). History Formation and rise to power During the Stock Crash of 1929, West Rome was hit with a massive debt crisis, causing it to fall into what came to be known as the Great Depression. At around the same time, the country of Venezuela discovered massive oil reserves on its land, resulting in a massive economical boom that resulted in trade partners with other countries. By 1933, Venezuela, Cuba, Chile, and Brazil had formed economic trade unions, and eventually military alliances, and from this the Democratic Federation of the Americas was born. During an alternate Cold War, the Soviet Union collapsed following a successful coup against the Soviet government by the Apostolic People's Front (APF), a Christian fundamentalist movement. In the wake of the USSR's collapse, the Federation grew to become the second biggest superpower, just behind the Greater American Republic. In an alternate 1966, Cuba successfully developed the first nuclear bomb (after the Manhattan Project fails). Over the next two years, the Federation began to conquer other countries in South and Central America, eventually uniting the entire continent into one huge superpower, and later becoming the United States of America's bitter rival (due to the inventtion of the nuke). Economy The Federation was formed due to a massive economic boom. During the Great Depression in West Rome, the Federation freely offered its oil reserves to every country, particularly the United States of America, allowing for a less severe economic situation during the Great Depression (though the Stock Crash still affected millions across the country). As time went by, other South American countries either willingly joined the Federation to help its cause, or were forcibly subjugated after being invaded. By 2017, the Federation had officially established itself as the superpower with the biggest economic, political and military power, even rivaling that of the United States, Russia, and China. Massive corporate, manufacturing financial and trade institutions were installed to keep up to speed in what eventually became a competition against other countries to be top dog in the world. Culture The Federation is a culturally diverse country. The official language is Latin American Spanish, though Portuguese and French, as well as native tribal languages, are also spoken. October 29 is the official holiday of the Federation, as the people celebrate the formation and rise of the Federation. The Federation also prides itself on aiding its native indigenous tribes (unlike the USA, which destroyed its indigenous populations). Government The Federation's government started as a military junta, but it became a Communist dictatorship during the early days of World War II. In 1945, a coup happened against the Communist government, which led to the overthrow of the Communist government and the installation of a moderate Socialist government, which was on much friendly terms with other nations. By the Cold War, the Federation had adopted a democratic unitary government. Foreign relations During the first several years of World War II, the Federation (under a Communist government) had a hostile approach of global affairs. Holding a mistrusting attitude towards the United States and its allies, the Federation commonly threatened to launch nuclear weapons at anyone who dared to provoke it. When the Cold War ended and the Communist government was overthrown and replaced with a less extreme Socialist government. However, the Federation still holds a degree of antagonism towards the Greater American Republic for its prior atrocities. In recent times, the Federation and America's relations have been strained in the wake of illegal immigration incidents. Military During its early days, the Federation, then under a Communist government, was deeply militaristic, instituting a mandatory military draft for all citizens, regardless of gender, at the age of 18 or above (the only exception being if someone is pregnant or if someone is born with a disability that will affect his or her ability to effectively perform in the military). After the Communist government fell and was replaced with a democracy, the military draft was repealed, rendering military service optional. Quite like West Rome\New America, the Federation's military is divided into the following main units: *Royal Federation Army *Royal Federation Navy *Federation Air Force In addition to this, the Federation has subdivisions within each main branch, including special forces. Member states The following is a list of known territories within Central America, South America and Antarctica that become part of the Federation of Smithland. With the exception of Antarctica, each of the territories inside the Federation has its own militia (much like West Rome\Greater American Republic). These countries either willingly joined, or were militarily conquered. *Antilles *Argentina *Bahamas *Belize *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia (Occupied) *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominican Republic *Ecuador *El Salvador *French Guiana (Occupied) *Guatemala *Guyana *Haiti (Occupied) *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama (Occupied) *Paraguay (Occupied) *Suriname (Occupied) *Uruguay *Venezuela Gallery Member countries Flag of Cuba.png|Cuba Flag of the Bahamas.png|The Bahamas Flag of Venezuela.png|Venezuela Flag of Uruguay.png|Uruguay Flag of the Faulkland Islands.png|The Faulkland Islands Flag of Suriname.png|Suriname Flag of South Georgia.png|South Georgia Flag of Peru.png|Peru Flag of Panama.png|Panama Flag of Nicaragua.png|Nicaragua Flag of Mexico.png|Mexico Flag of Honduras.png|Honduras Flag of Guyana.png|Guyana Flag of Guatemala.png|Guatemala Flag of El Salvador.png|El Salvador Flag of Ecuador.png|Ecuador Flag of Colombia.png|Colombia Flag of Chile.png|Chile Flag of Brazil.png|Brazil Flag of Bolivia.png|Bolivia Flag of Belize.png|Flag of Belize Flag of Argentina.png|Argentina General Map of the Federation.png|Map of the Federation Category:Countries Category:Factions